The present disclosure relates to data processing by means of a digital computer, and more particularly to compiling workflows into instructions for a state correlation engine.
In general, business process modeling languages may be used to implement business workflows in enterprise systems. An example of a standard for modeling languages may be Business Process Modeling Notation, which provides a set of modeling notations to follow when modeling a business process in accordance with a workflow that follows a control flow based paradigm. In the past, a model of a business process may be compiled for processing with a workflow engine.